Can’t help falling in love
by montgomerymethod
Summary: Basically merder but with Addison and Mark. Mark and Addison babies ;)


Addison Montgomery was just hired as the head of neonatal surgery and OB/GYN. She went to the bar across the street where Mark Sloan was having a particularly difficult time. Then, he saw Addison, just the sight of her made him fall in love.

"Is this seat taken?" Mark says sitting down next to Addison.

"No. It is now." she smirked.

"Wait... let me introduce myself. I'm Mark Sloan."

"I'm Addison Montgomery. I was just employed here at Seattle Grace as the new head of Neonatal surgery and OB/GYN."

"So you're the new head of Neonatal. The chief has been talking about you."

"You work at the hospital?"

"Yeah. I'm the head of plastics. By the way, you're gorgeous."

"Are you hitting on me?" she laughing softly.

"Yeah. Would that be wrong?" he smirked.

"Definitely." she giggled softly. He stared at her lips. "Are you staring at my lips?"

"I'm just wondering how it would feel like to kiss those lips." he says as her leaned in. She leaned in even more until their lips finally touched. The kiss felt perfect. It was passionate and they never wanted it to end. They parted and they both blushed.

"Wow. That was-"

"Perfect." she said. "I gotta go." she grabbed her purse and left. He smiled as she walked away.

"See you."

"Goodbye, Mark."

* * *

_A month later... Mark and Addison got so much closer, Addison and Callie are best friends. Callie was staying at Addison's house because of George issues. She was a well-payed extraordinary and respected surgeon. Everyone liked and looked up to her. She thought that her life was kind of perfect. The one that she had dreamt of when she was little. What could possibly go wrong. _

"Good morning Callie." Addison walks downstairs to go make some coffee.

"Good morning Addie." she says rubbing her eyes and going to the kitchen to make coffee as well. Then, Addison heard the doorbell ring. It was Mark.

"Good morning Addie." he says pecking her on the lips.

"Hey Callie."

"Morning, Mark."

"I'm gonna go to work Addison."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"I'll drive you." Mark says

"Okay." she puts on her stilettos.

They get into the car and head to the hospital.

"Are you Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yeah. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, um do you know a man named Mark Sloan."

"Yeah, is he your brother?"

"No... he's my husband." Addison was shocked. She felt her heart breaking inside of her.

"I'm sorry... What?"

"He's my husband and I'm pregnant with his baby. I just wanted a quick ultrasound to see if everything was okay."

"Yeah, sure!"

They went into the patient's room and gave her an ultrasound. Suddenly, Addison felt like throwing up. _It's been the third time this week. My period __hasn't been coming either. Am I pregnant? _"Can you excuse me?"

"Yeah, sure."

She rushed into the restroom and threw up. She cleaned up and went to the supply closet to get a pregnancy test. She went to the bathroom and peed on the stick. _Positive. __I'm gonna have a baby. _She breathed heavily and finally got out of the restroom. She stopped when she saw Callie.

"Callie, do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"I'm, I'm pregnant. With Mark Sloan's baby."

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"

"It's not congratulations! Mark is married to a woman who is pregnant."

"Mark is married?"

"Yes! I just found out today."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Addie. Look, I have a surgery."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"Mark, go away." Addison was looking really down. She wore her never worn Yale sweatshirt and grey sweatpants.

"Addie. It's Callie."

"Oh okay, come in." Addison looks like she has been crying for the last hour.

"Are you okay?" she says giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

Then, the doorbell rang again. Addison got up and opened the door. "Oh, it's you. The pathetic liar."

"Addison, let me explain."

"Mark! I don't want to explain anything. Look, you're married. We're done! Did I mention that she was pregnant?"

"Lexie's pregnant?!"

"How do you not know your own wife's pregnancy."

"Because it's not my baby."

"What?"

"She cheated on me."

"How do you know?"

"It's a long story."

"Look, Addison, I don't want a baby with Lexie. I don't even want to stay in my unhappy marriage. I want a baby with you and I want to be with _you_. I love _you." _

"This, Mark, is crazy. She's your wife and what am I? Let me see, I'm the dirty mistress who didn't even know you were married. I thought you were the _one. _I was in love with you, Mark. I can't believe you! Staying in an unhappy marriage doesn't give you a reason to cheat. That's insane!" she yells. "Mark, go stay with your wife. I don't want to be a dirty mistress. I am a respected and trusted figure. It's okay, go with your wife and your kid even if it's not yours. Lexie needs you. She loves you. I'll just raise this one on my own." She looks down at her stomach and rubs it. She smiles and looks up at Mark.

"What do you mean, this one?" He asks

"Mark, I'm pregnant. With your baby." She looks up weakly. He grabs Addison and kisses her passionately.

"How can I leave the love of my life and my child?"

"I'm not the love of your life. The love of your life is waiting for you at home." She sighs.

"No. The love of my life is standing outside of her door convincing me to leave."

"Mark, why can't you just leave?"

"Because I love you and I'm not giving up on us. Lexie was in the past. But you, you're my present and my future and I'm not leaving you even if it kills me. I love you."

"I know that you love me. But what about Lexie? When she finds out that you're leaving her. She'll be devastated, Mark!"

"She doesn't want me. She has someone else and she's carrying his baby. Besides, I divorced her already."

"You what?!"

"Addison," he strokes her face. "I don't ever want to leave you. I want to always be with you." He gets down on one knee.

"Mark, what are you doing?!"

He pulls out this gorgeous ring. "Marry me Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery. Marry me and we'll spend the rest of our lives together. We've already started a family. It'll just be us, our kids, and a few pets. But none of this will happen if you don't say yes."

"I know I said that I felt bad for Lexie and I know that I seem selfish but, yes. I'll marry you." She giggles. He grabs her and kisses her passionately. They parted from the kiss and Mark took the ring from the box and slid it onto her ring finger. "Do you keep a ring everywhere you go?" She giggles

"It was just for today." He chuckles. "I love you." He pecks her lips. "And we're gonna have a baby together." He smiles.

"We're gonna have a baby together." She laughs softly.

_Another Maddison fanfic _


End file.
